


Как в "Ганнибале"

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Уэйда горе: любимый сериал ушёл на хиатус. Питер советует ему переключиться на что-нибудь другое. <br/>И очень зря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как в "Ганнибале"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Souls_Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souls_Sister/gifts).



Питер ещё не доходя до входной двери почувствовал запах еды. Это могло значить одно из двух: либо Дэдпул опять пробрался в его квартиру, либо в его отсутствие апартаменты захватила семья нищих беженцев из Вьетнама. И чёрт его знает, что хуже.  
Он закрыл за собой дверь, скинул куртку и прошёл вглубь квартиры.  
— Уэйд?.. — позвал Паркер.  
— Я на кухне, Питти! — отозвался наёмник. — Есть хочешь? Дядюшка Уэйд приготовил блины!  
На прошлой неделе тоже были блины. Как и десять дней назад. Но Питеру было грех жаловаться. Поэтому, наверное, он не особо-то пытался узнать, как Дэдпул раз за разом попадал в его квартиру. Хлопот, как ни странно, он почти не доставлял и готовил неплохо.  
— Все канадцы повёрнуты на блинах или только ты? — усмехнулся Питер, заваливаясь на кухню. И для приличия проворчал: — Кажется, я говорил тебе не появляться здесь в моё отсутствие.  
— Он говорил? — Дэдпул замер с лопаткой в руке. Подёргал повязанный поверх своего костюма фартук с надписью «Fuck the cook». — Белый, кажется, смутно что-то припоминает. А Жёлтый утверждает, что нихера ты не говорил. Простим ему его французский!  
— Не важно, — Питер упал на стул, складывая руки на столе и опуская на них голову. — Я слишком устал, чтобы с тобой спорить. А уж тем более с твоими голосами.  
**«Сделай ему массаж»,** — посоветовал Жёлтый.  
_«Но тогда блинчики подгорят»,_ — возразил Белый.  
Уэйд почесал лопаткой лоб и ничего не сказал.  
И если бы Питер был чуть менее уставшим, он бы сразу заподозрил неладное.  
— У Паучка был плохой день? — осторожно спросил Уилсон, ставя перед ним тарелку с блинами.  
Питер вскинул голову, тут же сцапал один блинчик и едва не обжёгся.  
— Типа того, — отозвался парень. Запихнул блин в рот и принялся жевать.  
И снова никаких комментариев. Уэйд даже не стал есть то, что сам приготовил. Только молчаливо сидел напротив.  
Питер нахмурился, глядя на блины.  
— А у тебя как день прошёл? — настороженно спорил он, прожевав лакомство.  
— Оу, — Дэдпул пожал плечами. — Да так…  
— Уэйд, — Питер вздохнул.  
— «Игра престолов» ушла на хиатус! — воскликнул наконец наёмник в сердцах, прижимая руку к груди. — И следующий сезон будет только через год! Можешь ты себе это представить?  
Так вот что было не так. Сегодня был понедельник, а Питер до сих пор не слышал о новых приключениях Арьи, Дейенерис и Тириона.  
И Джона Сноу, конечно. О, этот был у Уэйда любимчиком, и как-то наёмник настолько достал Питера фразой «Ничего ты не знаешь, Питер Паркер», что тот всерьёз подумывал вышибить Уэйду мозги. Всё равно же восстановится. А пока восстанавливается, можно будет насладиться блаженной тишиной.  
— Так что мы вынуждены целый год жить в полнейшем неведении, — грустно подвёл итог Уилсон.  
Питер взял с тарелки ещё один блин и как раз собирался отправить его в рот, как вдруг Уэйд издал совершенно странный звук похожий на всхлип.  
Этого ещё не хватало.  
— Ну книжки почитай, — пожал плечами Паук, думая лишь о том, как бы побыстрее помыться и завалиться спать. — Там сюжет вроде дальше, чем в сериале ушёл.  
— Книжки? — Уэйд чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. — Там же нет картинок!  
Паркер закатил глаза.  
— Разве в книжке покажут сиськи? Или задницу Джона Сноу? Нет, нет и ещё раз нет!  
Успокоившись, Дэдпул снова нарочито тяжело вздохнул.  
— Блядь, Уэйд, ну другой сериал посмотри, — Питер уже начал уставать от этого театра одного актёра. Как и всегда, когда день был и без того дерьмовый, а наёмнику уж очень хотелось повыделываться.  
— Это можно, — согласился Уэйд. — Но какой?  
Питер доел свой блин и встал из-за стола. Попил молока прямо из коробки и повернулся к наёмнику.  
— В гугле вбей «сериалы про психопатов» и наслаждайся. Думаю, тебе интересно будет посмотреть про себе подобных.  
Уилсон, казалось бы, задумался, и Питер решил воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы улизнуть в душ. Но не тут-то было.  
— Эй, Питти! — донеслось ему вслед. — Можно я у тебя на ночь останусь?  
Парень тяжело вздохнул. С одной стороны, здоровому сну, скорее всего, кранты. С другой — Уэйд и правда был расстроен. Питер редко видел его таким. Да и пожрать он приготовил, так что…  
— Ладно, — сдался Паук. — Ты спишь на диване. И только попробуй ко мне ночью пробраться — будешь спать на потолке!  
***  
То, что происходило между Человеком-пауком и Дэдпулом было запутано и сложно. По крайней мере, со стороны первого. Наёмник свою позицию обозначал, обозначает и ещё долго, кажется, будет обозначать довольно ясно.  
Питер и Уэйд были друзьями. Вроде как. Пит не сразу, но всё же купился на всё это «Я хочу стать лучше» и «Питти, дай мне шанс». И пока ещё об этом не пожалел (разве только чуть-чуть). Наёмник и правда старался. Никого не убивать. Приходить на помощь хорошим парням. И Питер готов был проводить с Уилсоном больше времени, если так всё и будет продолжаться.  
Они даже на свидании были однажды. Вернее, так считал Дэдпул. Они просто поели тако на крыше после миссии, но Уэйд упорно называл это свиданием, и Питер просто не стал спорить. После того, как с едой было покончено, Уилсон опустил свою маску и неловко клюнул Питера в губы. Тот так удивился, что не успел ничего сказать или сделать — наёмник быстренько свалил, оставляя Питера думать, и думать, и думать над тем, что случилось. И как к этому относиться.  
После этого какое-то время парень держался по-странному напряжённо в присутствии Дэдпула, хотя тот произошедшее вообще не упоминал. И на свидание больше позвать не пытался, однако не лишая себя удовольствия отпустить сальную шуточку в адрес Питера. Но к этому легко было привыкнуть.  
Так продолжалось до этого момента. Пока Питер не нашёл письмо у себя в комоде.  
В ящике с трусами, чёрт этого Уэйда раздери!  
«Дорогой Питер, — гласило письмо. — Я хотел бы пригласить Вас на ужин в моих апартаментах. Буду ждать Вас в пятницу в семь вечера. УУ»  
Выведены слова письма были коряво, но очень старательно. Особенно много вензелей досталось его, Питеру, имени.  
Парень нахмурился, вертя бумажку в руках. Ему всё это сильно не нравилось, но одновременно его раздирало любопытство. Он ведь в любой момент сможет сбежать через окно, если что-то пойдёт не так! Наверное…  
***  
Глубоко вздохнув, Пит всё же решил постучаться. Вслушиваясь в непривычную царящую за дверью тишину. На мгновение он малодушно понадеялся, что Дэдпул забыл о приглашении и куда-нибудь съебался. Но тут же отогнал от себя эти мысли. Он сам пришёл, в конце концов, никто его не заставлял.  
Питер постучал ещё раз.  
— Питти, это ты? — донёсся до него голос из-за двери. — Заходи, дверь открыта. Я почти закончил.  
Питер толкнул дверь и шагнул через порог, оглядывая помещение.  
Он бывал тут пару раз, но раньше это место было… Ну, не таким аккуратным. Дэдпул что, убрался к его приходу? Если можно назвать уборкой рассовывание по шкафам внушительной коллекции оружия и вынос мусора.  
Парень прошёл на кухню, где Уэйд как раз снимал белый фартук.  
— Ого, — выдал Питер, разглядывая наёмника в клечатом костюме-тройке. Перчатки и маска всё ещё оставались на нём. — Ты бы хоть предупредил, что всё так серьёзно. Я бы надел что-нибудь…  
«Носки без дырок?» — усмехнулся Паркер про себя, глядя на своё худи.  
-…другое, — закончил наконец он.  
Уэйд отмахнулся.  
— Ты выглядишь чудесно в любой одежде, — он замолчал всего на мгновение. Питер уже знал, что он скажет дальше. — А без неё ещё лучше!  
Уэйд хихикнул. Затем вдруг едва не подпрыгнул на месте.  
— О! Где же мои манеры?  
Дэдпул обошёл Питера и отодвинул стул, приглашая парня сесть.  
Питер, борясь со смущённой улыбкой, опустился. Готовясь к тому, что злосчастный стул в последний момент может вылететь из-под него.  
Но Уэйд ничего такого не сделал. Видимо, сегодня он играл в настоящего джентельмена.  
Стол был сервирован… Ну, Питер не особо в этом разбирался, но часто видел в кино, как должен быть сервирован стол в каком-нибудь высшем обществе. Пока парень возился с салфеткой, чтобы расстелить её на коленях, Уэйд успел наложить ему в тарелку еды. Запах, надо сказать, был просто изумительный.  
— Паэлья, — ответил Дэдпул на вопросительный взгляд Питера.  
— Испанская кухня? Шаг вперёд от мексиканской? — не удержался, чтобы подколоть, парень.  
— Между прочим, — ожидаемо завёлся Уэйд, — мексиканская кухня — это пища богов!  
Наёмник держал в руках взявшуюся из ниоткуда бутылку вина. Он разлил вино по бокалам, заткнул бутылку пробкой и только тогда сел на своё место напротив Питера. Задрал маску до переносицы. Важно повязал салфетку.  
Питер нервно улыбнулся, глядя на эти манипуляции. Глянул на бокал с вином.  
Его чутьё не било тревогу, но всё же…  
— Я бы не стал этого делать, — сказал Дэдпул. — Подмешивать что-то в вино. Вернее, однажды я так сделал, но то был крысиный яд и выбора просто не было. Тип, что это вино выпил, оказался настоящей крысой. Понял, Паучок? КРЫСОЙ!  
Уэйд рассмеялся, но тут же замолчал, вновь становясь серьёзным. Насколько это возможно.  
— Но тебя я травить бы не стал!  
— Я и не… Я не думал…  
**«Ещё как думал,** — отозвался Жёлтый. — **Как минимум, что мы собираемся его споить и надругаться!»**  
— Эй! Это план Б! — прикрикнул на него Уэйд. — Но он не понадобится. План А определённо сработает!  
_«У нас есть план А? Сколько я спал?»_ — вмешался Белый.  
**«Очевидно, волочиться за ним целыми днями и отвешивать комплименты его заднице — это и есть план А».**  
— Вы сегодня такие мудаки, — вздохнул Уилсон. — Мы обсуждали план А! Вы оба на него согласились!  
Жёлтый и Белый не успели найтись с ответом. Их перебил Питер.  
— Уэйд. О чём ты вообще?  
— Прости, — сконфузился наёмник. — Эти ребята порой просто не могут заткнуться.  
— Полагаю, это у вас общее, — усмехнулся Питер, делая небольшой глоток.  
Он же не опьянеет от одного бокала. Ему не двенадцать, в конце концов.  
Некоторое время они ели в неловком молчании, что было очень и очень странно. Может быть, Уэйд обиделся на его комментарий?  
Да нет, это же Уэйд. Он не обижается на подъебы Питера, Питер не обижается на его пошлости. У них взаимопонимание.  
— Итак, — всё-таки нарушил тишину мужчина. — Ты… э… любишь животных, Питер?  
— Ну да, — Паук пожал плечами.  
— Оленей, например? — продолжил Уэйд. Он чуть подался вперёд. — Или собак?  
— Допустим?  
Дэдпул хмыкнул и вернулся к еде.  
— Только не говори, что мы едим собачатину, — Питер и сам не знал, пытался ли он пошутить, чтобы разрядить странную атмосферу, или же говорил серьёзно.  
— Что? С чего ты взял? Я по-твоему похож на корейца? Я похож на корейца? Ну да, он никогда не видел меня без маски, но я не кореец! Я высокий! Что? Нормальный у меня разрез глаз! На себя-то посмотри! У тебя вообще, блядь, глаз нету!  
Питеру пришлось вмешаться, пока Дэдпул окончательно не рассорился со своими голосами.  
— К чему это всё? — наконец спросил парень.  
— Это свидание, — пожал плечами Уэйд. — И на этот раз ты не отвертишься.  
— И не собирался. Я понял, что это свидание, но…  
— А что тогда? Тебе не нравится? — наёмник поджал губы.  
— Мне нравится, — поспешил ответить Питер. — Паэлья очень вкусная и вообще… Просто я хочу сказать, что всё это немного странно и непривычно. И не в твоём стиле.  
— Он нас раскусил! — Уэйд откинулся на спинку стула, прикладывая руку ко лбу жестом полным драматизма. — Ничего-то от тебя не скроешь. Но всему есть объяснение. Я просто последовал твоему совету!  
Питер нахмурился. Он что-то не помнит, что советовал Уилсону что-то подобное.  
— Ну, помнишь, я сказал тебе, что «Игра престолов» ушла на хиатус, и ты посоветовал посмотреть что-нибудь другое. Я тогда, пока ты был в душе, воспользовался твоим ноутбуком…  
Питер открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но наёмник не дал ему вставить ни слова.  
— Я помню! Никакого порно на твоем компьютере! Я просто в гугл залез, вот и всё.  
Паркер тяжело вздохнул.  
— Забил, как ты и советовал, «сериалы про психопатов», ну и… — Уэйд развёл руками.  
— Ну и?.. — настороженно повторил Питер.  
— «Ганнибала» смотрел?  
— Нет.  
— В общем, там про психиатра. Он ходит в классных костюмах, убивает и ест людей и подаёт их к столу своим гостям, гоняет на бэнтли и как школьница течёт по одному своему пациенту… Этот сериал так меня вдохновил, что я…  
— П-повтори, — попросил Питер. — Что этот псих делает?  
— Гоняет на бэнтли! И мечтает трах…  
— Нет, ту часть про «убивает и ест людей и подаёт их к столу своим гостям».  
— Ну да. У всех свои странности. Кто-то в трико по зданиям прыгает.  
Питер пропустил колкость мимо ушей. Тошнота подступила к горлу.  
Не настолько же Уэйд псих. Ведь не настолько же?..  
Прямо сейчас ему очень хотелось, чтобы кусочки мяса на тарелке всё же оказались собачатиной.  
— И ты, значит, вдохновился? — уточнил Питер. И голос его почти не дрожал.  
— Ага. Мы с Ганнибалом чем-то похожи, — начал рассуждать мужчина. — Чем-то тёмным, скрытым в глубинах нашей души. Ну и тем, что у нас стоит на Хью Дэнси.  
— Уилсон, твою мать! Просто скажи, что то, что мы сейчас едим, никогда не ходило на двух ногах! — не выдержал наконец Питер.  
— Что? Оооо! Вон ты о чём! Это кролик из ближайшего супермаркета. И я не могу ручаться, что он никогда не ходил на двух ногах, потому что, ты знаешь, вдруг это был Багз Банни? Или та симпатичная крольчиха! О, нет, это было бы такой потерей для всех извращенцев мира…  
Питер сполз на стуле. Глотнул вина. Щёки пылали.  
— Нет, если тебе вдруг захочется отведать человечины, — сказал вдруг наёмник, — ты только скажи! Всё что угодно для тебя! Возможно, к следующему свиданию…  
— Нет! — Паркер замахал руками. — Никакой человечины! И ты обещал постараться никого не убивать.  
— Ладно, ладно, я понял. Никакой человечины на следующем свидании.  
— Я не говорил, что следующее… А, забей.  
Питер покачал головой. И вдруг усмехнулся.  
— Я ведь на минуту и правда подумал, что ты…  
Парень спрятал лицо в ладони.  
— По-моему, у меня крыша едет. Как думаешь, сумасшествие — это заразно?  
— Кто знает, — загадочно сказал Уилсон. — Кто знает…  
Остаток вечера наёмник без умолку трещал о сериале, рассказывая, как сильно ему всё в нём понравилось и как главные герои задели тонкие струны его души.  
Питер слушал вполуха, всё больше глядя на собственные руки. Иногда поднимал взгляд на Уэйда. Выпитое вино немного ударило в голову, заставляя забыть его недоистерику.  
И теперь всё это даже казалось смешным.  
— А потом он убил их дочь и… — Дэдпул взмахнул руками. И вдруг оборвал себя на полуслове. — Э, да ты носом клюёшь, Питти. Не засыпай, я вызову тебе такси.  
— Я… Сам доберусь, — попытался протестовать Паркер. Он сладко потянулся. — По крышам и…  
— Я бы предложил тебе остаться, но ты же снова меня заподозришь невесть в чём. Так что такси и не обсуждается.  
Уэйд уже набирал номер.  
Питер улыбался, слушая перепалку Уилсона с таксистом.  
Парень чувствовал себя по-странному спокойным и довольным.  
«Это всё вино», — решил он. Но он и вполовину не был так пьян, как ему казалось.  
Если был пьян вообще.  
Дэдпул проводил его до машины, и Питер готов был к чему угодно… Кроме того, что Уэйд вот так просто его отпустит, даже не скажет ничего.  
Нет, говорил мужчина много, только всё не по делу. И даже облапить не попытался.  
— Ну… — Питер остановился на пороге. — Спасибо за вечер. Было здорово.  
Парень поднял голову, разглядывая появившуюся на губах Уэйда улыбку. Маску тот так и не опустил.  
— Правда?  
Питер кивнул.  
Уэйд чуть придвинулся к нему, и у Питера перехватило дыхание. На щеках вспыхнул румянец.  
Мужчина обхватил его лицо ладонями. Питер закрыл глаза. Сердце забилось быстрее, когда он почувствовал дыхание Уэйда на щеке.  
Парень приоткрыл рот, язык скользнул по пересохшим губам.  
Уилсон склонился совсем близко… И поцеловал Питера в лоб.  
Паркер удивлённо распахнул глаза.  
— Спокойной ночи, Паучок, — улыбнулся Дэдпул. Опустил руки и отступил назад.  
Питер несколько раз удивлённо моргнул. Затем пробормотал что-то в ответ и, резко развернувшись, залез в такси.  
***  
**«Ой дурааааак»,** — протянул Жёлтый.  
— Я его догоню! Не мог же этот стрёмный араб его далеко увезти! Они уехали всего пять минут назад, — Дэдпул ломанулся ко входной двери.  
**«Надо было его поцеловать! Надо было его трахнуть! Он же хотел! Он же сам хотееел,** — продолжал канючить голос в его голове. — **Надо было затащить его обратно в подъезд, прижать к стене и…»**  
_«И тогда мы бы увидели его в последний раз!_ — осадил обоих Белый. — _У нас же есть план»._  
— План! — согласился Дэдпул, останавливаясь, когда одна нога уже была занесена над порогом. — Точно, план. Это же я его придумал. Со шлюхами можно так обращаться. Шлюх можно трахать в зассанных подъездах, а Питти… Наш Питти заслуживает совсем другого!  
**«Ну поцеловать-то его можно было. Затолкать язык в этот милый ротик…»**  
На этот раз Белый был с ним согласен. Да и сам Уэйд. Ступил, что поделать. И расплатится за свою глупость очередной ночью, проведённой в компании правой руки.  
Ну ничего, ещё пара глав, и Питер будет его!  
_«Это драббл,_ — напомнил Белый. — _Нет у нас пары глав»._  
**«И план твой говно. С чего ты вообще взял, что Питер сам будет на нас вешаться, если перестать к нему лезть?»**  
— Я в сериале видел, — огрызнулся Уэйд. — Драббл, так драббл! Так даже лучше. Главное, чтобы у автора не закончилось вдохновение.  
(Ага, — буркнул автор, которому через три часа вставать в шарагу. — И кофе).  
***  
Они сидели на диване достаточно близко, не выдавая неловкость, оставшуюся после свидания, но все же достаточно далеко, чтобы не касаться друг друга. Дэдпул уплетал попкорн за обе щеки, попутно комментируя происходящее на экране. Питер смеялся и фыркал, пытаясь сдержать смех, когда шутка была особо тупая, но все равно срывался и ржал. И сам порой вставлял едкую фразу.  
Попкорн он не то, чтобы не любил, но все же не поглощал тоннами, как наёмник.  
Поэтому ведро стояло у Уэйда на коленях, и Питер иногда нырял туда рукой.  
Уилсон вел себя довольно странно. Питер, честно говоря, ожидал, что совместный просмотр фильма с Уэйдом закончится тем, что один из них окажется связан по рукам и ногам. И если это будет Уилсон, то Питер организует ему ещё и кляп во рту.  
А если сам Питер… Что ж, он знал на что шел.  
Но Дэдпул не пытался его зажать. Не лапал за колено, не закидывал руку на плечо. Хотя не отказывал себе в возможности вдоволь пошутить и обронил что-то вроде:  
— Я помню, Паучок, никакой человечины на этом свидании! Так что мы будем есть мертвую кукурузу! Ха-ха, Дэдкорн! Мне стоит сменить имя!  
Но все же никаких действий с его стороны.  
И это не то, чтобы обижало, скорее удивляло. И заставляло думать, что не так.  
Задумавшись, Питер потянулся за попкорном. И наткнулся на что-то теплое.  
Он посмотрел вниз.  
Уэйд снял одну перчатку и шарил в ведре голой рукой. С ней-то и столкнулся парень.  
Он смущенно отдернул руку, которую будто огнем обожгло. Щеки порозовели.  
Уэйд, видимо, интерпретировал это как-то по своему.  
Он убрал руку из ведра, запихнул горсть попкорна себе в рот, роняя часть на колени, вытер ладонь о штанину и надел перчатку.  
Нет, Питер ведь не это имел в виду.  
Питер вздохнул. Не зная, как себя вести.  
Он хотел сделать или сказать что-то, но не мог придумать что.  
Он посмотрел по сторонам.  
— Подай салфетки, — попросил парень. Руки были липкими от попкорна.  
— Салфетки? — Дэдпул посмотрел на него. — Салфетки! Где же они были?  
— Не важно, сам возьму, — вздохнул Питер.  
Рулон бумажных полотенец валялся на диване слева от Уэйда. И Питер потянулся за ними, перегибаясь через колени наёмника.  
Уэйд даже руки в стороны развел, чтобы случайно до него не дотронуться. И, кажется, задержал дыхание.  
Питер вернулся на свое место, напоследок мазнув ладонью по бедру Дэдпула.  
И чуть придвинулся, прижимаясь к нему боком.  
От Уэйда исходило приятное тепло даже через слои одежды.  
Их с Питером колени то и дело задевали друг друга, и тогда оба смущенно замирали на мгновение.  
Это было странно. И будило в Питере давно забытый трепет.  
Фильм, тем не менее, продолжался, и Уэйд всё так же активно его комментировал, и Питер все так же смеялся, однако сам молчал. В какой-то момент, разморённый тёплым Уэйдом под боком, парень громко зевнул.  
— Можно, я на тебе полежу? — спросил Питер.  
— Можно даже не спрашивать! Всё что угодно для нашего Паучка. Отныне я — Человек-подушка! Вуууху!  
Питер усмехнулся, укладывая голову Дэдпулу на плечо и подтягивая колени к груди. Уэйд осторожно обнял его за плечи.  
Вскоре шея у Питера совсем затекла, но отлепляться от тёплого наёмника не хотелось. Парень поёрзал на месте и вдруг сполз ниже, устраивая голову у Уэйда на коленях. Глаза слипались. Питер закрыл их всего на минуту. Почувствовал, как пальцы Уэйда вплелись в его волосы. И провалился в сон.  
_«Надеюсь, он не заметит стояк»,_ — сказал Белый.  
**«А я надеюсь, что заметит и додумается, что надо сделать!»** — воодушевился Жёлтый.  
— Да идите вы, — Уэйд, умильно улыбаясь, гладил Питера по волосам. — Уёбки. Не верили, что план сработает.  
_«Он пока что не в нашей постели. Ты ещё миллиард раз всё испортишь»._  
**«Точно. Например, снимешь маску. И у нашего мальчика всё желание испарится».**  
— Заткнитесь, — шикнул Дэдпул. — Вы его разбудите!  
**«Он нас не слышит, идиот».**  
_«А вот тебя слышит»._  
Уэйд прикусил губу.  
На экране тем временем началась перестрелка. АБСОЛЮТНО дурацкая и неправдоподобная на взгляд Уэйда. Но поделиться своими возмущениями было не с кем.  
Питер на его коленях вдруг тревожно завозился, разбуженный громкими звуками.  
Дэдпул отставил почти опустевшее ведро с попкорном, осторожно приподнял голову парня и встал с дивана. Потом взял Питера на руки, прижимая к груди. Тот не успел окончательно проснуться, сквозь сон смутно понимая, что его куда-то несут. Но опасности он не чувствовал, поэтому позволил себе вновь закрыть глаза.

Он проснулся через пару часов и не сразу понял, где находится. Попытался встать, но запутался в одеяле и едва не слетел с кровати. Запоздало вспомнил, как попал сюда. И не смог сдержать дурацкой улыбки. Наконец получилось встать.  
Дэдпула в комнате не было, и Питер направился на его поиски.  
Он вышел в гостиную, широко зевая и потирая глаза.  
Уэйд сидел на диване, закинув руки на спинку, и пил пиво. Телевизор работал, освещая помещение.  
— Долго я спал? — спросил Питер, потягиваясь.  
Уилсон повернулся к нему, едва не расплескав пиво.  
— Не очень. Я тебя совсем уморил своей болтовней. Такое иногда случается. Люди засыпают, когда мы разговариваем. Один раз чувак даже помер. Белый и Жёлтый ещё неделю ржали от того, что я буквально заговорил его до смерти!  
Паркер фыркнул. Дэдпул наверняка пиздел, но ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным.  
— Ты меня не уморил. Бывало и хуже. Я сам тот ещё болтун, как ты мог заметить.  
Питер обогнул диван, вставая между Уэйдом и телевизором. Забрал у наёмника бутылку и отставил её подальше.  
Уэйд заинтересованно наблюдал за ним. И удивлённо охнул, когда Питер вдруг подался вперёд и уселся к нему на колени.  
**«Вот теперь он точно почувствует наш стояк».**  
_«И мы его»._  
Уэйд цыкнул на них, и Питер встрепенулся.  
— Эй, — прошептал он, уцепляясь руками за спинку дивана по обе стороны от мужчины. — Не обращай на них внимания. Будь со мной.  
Питер склонился ниже. От Уэйда пахло пивом и гелем для душа.  
— Как скажешь, Питти, — Дэдпул опустил ладони на поясницу парня, ведя ими выше. — Я весь твой.  
Питер улыбнулся. Уткнулся носом в щёку Уэйда. Легко коснулся губами самого уголка губ. И вздрогнул, когда Уэйд сильнее прижался к его рту. Положил ладонь на затылок Питера, слегка поглаживая шею парня кончиками пальцев.  
Сердце Питера билось до одури быстро, лёгкое волнение покалывало в животе и груди. Руки, сжимавшие обивку дивана, чуть дрожали.  
Язык Уэйда проник в его рот, углубляя поцелуй. И Питер ответил. Целовался Уилсон просто охуительно. Так горячо и отчаянно, будто это его последний в жизни поцелуй.  
Ладонь наёмника скользнула вдоль позвоночника Питера. Ниже, под пояс штанов. Палец лёг в ложбинку между ягодиц, и одновременно с этим Дэдпул вскинул бёдра.  
— Уэйд… — простонал Питер ему в губы. — Ох чёрт…  
Паркер чуть прогнулся в спине и тоже двинул бёдрами навстречу движениям мужчины.  
Питер снова его поцеловал. И убрал руки со спинки дивана, касаясь краёв маски Дэдпула.  
Уэйд вдруг высвободил руки и перехватил его запястья. Оставил поцелуи на обоих. Поймал на себе вопросительный взгляд Питера.  
— Лучше не надо, малыш, — проговорил Уэйд.  
— Почему?  
Чёрт, Питер был таким красивым… Растрёпанные волосы. Глаза горят возбуждением. Щёки и лоб пылают. Губы припухли и раскраснелись и влажно блестят от слюны. Уэйд на мгновение представил всё то, что хочет сделать с этими губами… И, чёрт, кажется он перечислил это вслух. Судя по тому, как сбилось дыхание Питера.  
— Просто не надо, — ответил Дэдпул, потому что Паркер ждал от него ответа.  
— Ты мне не доверяешь?  
— Не в этом дело, ты же знаешь…  
— Нет, Уэйд, не знаю.  
Питер высвободил руки из хватки и выпрямился.  
— Я не знаю, что происходит в твоей голове. И хоть большую часть времени ты говоришь, что думаешь, ты редко позволяешь кому-либо увидеть себя. Настоящего.  
— Ты видишь меня, Питер, — тихо сказал Уэйд.  
Паук грустно улыбнулся. Провёл кончиками пальцев по краю маски, не пытаясь больше её снять.  
— Нет, не вижу, — сказал он. — Ты от меня закрываешься.  
Питер поднялся на ноги и отошёл от дивана. Неловким движением поправил подол футболки.  
— Питти?  
— Я… Я думаю, мне пора. Спокойной ночи, Уэйд.  
На негнущихся ногах он дошёл до двери. Она закрылась за ним с громким хлопком.  
_«Говорил же, что ты всё испортишь»._  
***  
Питер не видел Дэдпула несколько недель. Сначала он злился и не хотел видеть наёмника, потом находился в смятении и боялся его увидеть.  
А потом понял, что скучает. И скучает сильно. Настолько, что дни без назойливой болтовни перестали отличаться друг от друга совсем.  
Единственное разнообразие вносила работа со Мстителями — в полевых условиях и в лаборатории с Брюсом и Тони.  
Тони, надо сказать, долго игнорировал его кислую физиономию. Пока в один день не взорвался.  
— Так всё, — сказал он, зажав Питера в угол. — Что у тебя случилось? Не могу больше смотреть на твои грустные глазёнки.  
— Да… Это ерунда, — попытался отвязаться парень.  
— С девушкой что ли поругался?  
Питер вздохнул. Отвернулся от Тони. Потёр лоб.  
— Вроде того.  
— Так помирись.  
— Не всё так просто…  
Тони хмыкнул. Подошёл. Закинул руку Питеру на плечо.  
— Никогда не бывает просто. Но шаг к примирению должен сделать ты. Извинись. Даже если ты не виноват.  
Парень грустно усмехнулся.  
— О, я виноват. И даже очень…  
В конце концов, он и впрямь был не прав. Он слишком сильно надавил. Потребовал от Уэйда довериться ему — вот так, в одну секунду. И обиделся, когда не получил того, что хотел.  
Тогда как сам Уэйд обхаживал его и заслуживал его доверие очень долгое время.  
— Просто скорчи грустную моську и скажи, что понял, что был не прав.  
И Тони изобразил эту самую грустную моську. Питер не смог сдержать смешка.  
***  
— Привет, — Питер переступил с ноги на ногу. — Можно войти?  
— Смотря, настоящий ты или подосланный клон, — Дэдпул нахмурился, стоя в дверях. — Или ты — галлюцинация. Очередная. Скажи что-нибудь, что знает только Питер!  
— У тебя любимый сериал на хиатусе, и ты страдаешь?  
Парень пожал плечами.  
Уэйд сощурился. Окидывая Питера взглядом с ног до головы.  
— Я пожрать принёс, — сказал Паркер, показывая пакет с едой.  
— Ну ладно, проходи, — Дэдпул отошёл от двери. — Но если ты клон Паучка, а сам он в опасности, то я вырву твои прехорошенькие глаза и поджарю твою печень себе на ужин.  
Питер нервно фыркнул.  
Закрыл за собой дверь.  
Они замерли в коридоре, глядя друг на друга, и парень пытался вспомнить, что собирался сказать. Но ничего не лезло в голову. Поэтому, тяжело вздохнув, Питер пробормотал:  
— Я хотел извиниться… Я… Мне не стоило уходить, да и мы не виделись столько времени…  
Парень поднял голову.  
— Ты простишь меня, Уэйд?  
Дэдпул чуть склонил голову на бок.  
— А в пакете что? — спросил он.  
Питер протянул ему пакет.  
— Чимичанги. Тако. Я зашёл в мексиканскую забегаловку по дороге.  
— Уиии! — Дэдпул забрал у него пакет, тут же засовывая туда нос. — Паучок знает, что мы любим. Наверное, стоит его простить.  
_«Это же не его вина, что ты такой мерзкий»._  
**«Да кого это ебёт, если он чувствует себя виноватым. Утешительный секс будет заебись!»**  
_«Скажи, что простишь его, если он нам даст»._  
**«А вы помните, как он стонал…»**  
— Так что? — прервал Белого и Жёлтого Питер.  
— Хм… — протянул Уэйд. — Я прощу тебя. Но у меня будет одно условие.  
— К-какое? — Питер запнулся, закусив губу. Глаза испуганно округлились. — Ничего такого, что я не стал бы делать по своей воле!  
— Например?  
— Например, никакого каннибализма.  
Уэйд шагнул ближе. Паркер замер, внимательно разглядывая его. Пытаясь понять, что выражает его лицо под маской. Но тон Дэдпула ему уже не нравился.  
— А как ты относишься к БДСМ?  
Питер покраснел до корней волос, но промолчал. Опустил взгляд и неловко шаркнул ногой.  
— Ого! — удивился Уэйд. — Будем иметь в виду!  
— Эй, я даже ничего не сказал! — попытался оправдаться Питер.  
— Зато подумал, наш маленький извращенец! Но это мы оставим до другого раза… Я придумал кое-что поинтереснее.  
— И что же? — Питер вскинул на него загнанный взгляд.  
Белый издал непонятный звук, отдалённо похожий на «awwwwww».  
И Уэйд готов был его в этом поддержать.  
— Кое-что, чего бы мне очень хотелось…  
Мужчина задрал маску до переносицы.  
Питер облизнул губы, глядя на рот наёмника.  
— Я прощу тебя, малыш, если ты согласишься… — почти прошептал Уэйд, склоняясь к его уху. -…посмотреть «Ганнибала»!  
***  
Уговор есть уговор, и, как только выдался свободный вечер, Питер стряхнул пыль со своего аккаунта на Нетфликс. Он посмотрит пару серий, и если ему не понравится, прямо так и скажет Уэйду. Который на самом деле даже и не думал обижаться. Но не собирался упускать свой шанс.  
Питер только облегчённо вздохнул. Ведь Уэйд мог придумать и что-то похуже, чем заставить его смотреть сериал.  
И Паркер вовсе не надеялся, что он придумает что-то похуже, совсем нет…

Первые пара серий смутили его обилием крови и насилия. А потом за полторы недели он посмотрел два сезона и даже этого не заметил.  
***  
— Скажи же, их история похожа на нашу! — настаивал Дэдпул.  
— Чем это? — Питер фыркнул, растирая замёрзшие ладони. Ночное патрулирование не было его самой любимой вещью на свете, но время от времени приходилось делать и это. Хотя бы он морозил задницу не один.  
— Ну как же. Ганнибал — психопат с патологической тягой к насилию — по уши влюбляется в милого мальчика с оленьими глазами, сражающегося на стороне добра, и всеми правдами и неправдами пытается его соблазнить.  
— У меня не оленьи глаза, — возмутился Паук.  
— Прям как у Бэмби.  
— И я не похож на Уилла. Уилл сам оказался тем ещё психопатом.  
— Ну, — Уэйд пожал плечами. — Подобное притягивает подобное.  
Питер вдруг замер. Слова, которые он собирался сказать, так и не сорвались с языка.  
Он посмотрел на Дэдпула так, будто видел его в первый раз. Но, к счастью, под маской мужчина не мог увидеть его выражения лица.  
Повисшее молчание нарушил звон разбившегося стекла.  
— Где-то беда!!! — завопил Уэйд, хватаясь за плечи Питера и запрыгивая ему на закорки. — Вперёд, мой герой! Навстречу приключениям!  
Парень закатил глаза и шагнул с края крыши, зацепляясь паутиной за соседнее здание и спуская их обоих на землю.  
И как раз вовремя. Двое грабителей, таща за собой мешок с добычей, выходили из здания через разбитое окно.  
Один обернулся именно в тот момент, когда Уэйд слезал на землю.  
— Ого! — грабитель пихнул локтем своего товарища. — Это чё-то новое. Меня никогда ещё не ловили пидоры-супергерои!  
И оба громко заржали.  
Дэдпул за спиной Питера прочистил горло.  
— Позволь мне разобраться с этими двумя, Паучок, — попросил он.  
— Только не убивай никого! — крикнул Питер. И, чертыхнувшись, побежал за Уэйдом.  
Тот уже вырубил обоих грабителей, столкнув их лбами друг с другом.  
— Не переживай, Питти, жить будут, — пообещал наёмник. — Давай у одного ногу отрежем, а то дома еда кончилась.  
— Уэйд!  
— Ладно, ладно. Тогда с тебя пицца.  
Дэдпул остановил руку Питера, собиравшегося связать преступников с помощью паутины.  
— Давай их проучим? Ничего летального или причиняющего физический вред! — сказал Уилсон.  
— Что у тебя на уме? — нахмурился Питер.  
— Увидишь. Мне нужна будет твоя помощь.  
И Уэйд начал возиться с неподвижными телами грабителей. Питер наблюдал за ним с недоверием, готовый вмешаться в любой момент. Пока наконец не понял, что делал Дэдпул.  
— Тааак, а теперь будь хорошим мальчиком, стрельни паутинкой сюда, сюда и сюда, — попросил Уэйд.  
Питер усмехнулся и сделал, как он говорит. Скрепляя преступников в очень пикантной позе — в страстных объятиях.  
— А теперь фото на память! — Дэдпул достал телефон и сделал снимок. — Выложу в твиттер.  
— У тебя есть твиттер? — Паркер едва сдерживал смех, представляя лица этих мудаков, когда они наконец придут в себя.  
— У меня — нет, а вот у парня, что меня в кино играет, есть. Я там иногда посты пишу, а то у него самого шутки так себе.  
Мужчина убрал телефон и хлопнул в ладоши.  
— А теперь сваливаем, пока не появилась полиция. Только не далеко, я хочу на это посмотреть!  
О, Питер и сам хотел.  
Они вернулись на крышу того здания, где были раньше, и едва животы не надорвали от смеха, когда приехали полицейские и попытались привести преступников в себя.  
Вдоволь насмеявшись, Питер повернулся к Уэйду.  
— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — честно признался парень.  
И первым стянул с себя маску, приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы.  
— И я хочу посмотреть тебе в глаза, — продолжил он.  
Дэдпул колебался несколько мгновений. Питеру даже казалось, что он слышит его ругань со внутренними голосами.  
Наконец наёмник коснулся пальцами шеи, подцепляя края маски. И потянул вверх. Сначала привычно задрав маску до переносицы, а затем рывком сдёрнул её с головы.  
— Ну вот. Теперь смотришь, — сказал Уэйд.  
— Хорошо, — Питер улыбнулся. Но Дэдпул не спешил улыбаться в ответ. Он выглядел встревоженным. Теперь, без маски, читать его эмоции было гораздо проще.  
Паркер шагнул ближе, опуская ладони на плечи Уэйда.  
— Я всё ещё здесь.  
— Ага. Белый начал обратный отсчёт до того момента, как сбежишь.  
— Скажи ему завалиться, — фыркнул Питер. — И Жёлтому тоже. Никуда я не сбегу без своего поцелуя. К тому же, я тебе ещё пиццу должен.  
Уилсон усмехнулся. Чуть повернул голову в сторону, глядя на царящую внизу суету.  
— Это то, чего я всегда хотел для тебя, Питер, — признался Уэйд. Поднял руку, касаясь щеки парня. — Для нас обоих.  
Питер потянулся к его губам, вовлекая в поцелуй. Мужчина сжал его в объятиях, отвечая. И вдруг Уэйд разорвал поцелуй и накренился в сторону края крыши, увлекая Паркера за собой.  
Паук не сразу отреагировал, испуганно вцепляясь в Уэйда. Они падали! Они блядь падали!  
Наконец он выстрелил паутиной, цепляясь за край крыши. Дэдпул, крепко обхватив Питера за талию, повис на нём.  
— Что это сейчас было?! — крикнул Питер.  
Дэдпул поднял голову, глядя на него.  
— Ты нас с крыши сбросил?  
— Я хотел как в «Ганнибале», — признался наёмник. — Момент казался подходящим: все эти романтичные признания и прочее… К тому же, я знал, что ты нас поймаешь, малыш.  
Уэйд крепче сжал Паркера своими ручищами, пряча лицо у него на груди.  
— Блядь, Уилсон! — Питер зубами заскрежетал от гнева. — Из всех идиотов мира мне достался ещё и самый ебанутый!  
Паук извернулся и пнул Дэдпула.  
— Сбросить тебя нахуй на землю, чтобы домой пошёл по частям!  
— Ну не злись, Питти, — попросил Уэйд.  
Испуг стал понемногу проходить. И Питер начал остывать.  
— Переберись на спину, я за стену уцеплюсь, — сказал он Уэйду. — И поживей!  
Дэдпул послушно сделал, как он сказал.  
— Я больше так не буду, — зашептал наёмник Питеру на ухо.  
— Ещё и сериал мне проспойлерил, — ворчал парень. — Я последнюю серию ещё не досмотрел, мудак.  
— Давай вместе посмотрим! — радостно предложил Уэйд.  
— Хуй там, — огрызнулся Питер. — И я сменю пароль на своём аккаунте и компьютере. Как будто я не знаю, где ты сериалы смотришь!  
— Жестоко, — грустно вздохнул Дэдпул, — но справедливо.  
Они спустились на землю, и Питер свернул в ближайший переулок, где оставил свою одежду.  
Уэйд стоял на стрёме, пока тот переодевался.  
— Пошли, — сказал наконец Паркер. Голос его всё ещё звучал сердито, и брови были сдвинуты к переносице. — Я тебе пиццу обещал.  
Уэйд натянул маску обратно.  
— Только чур с человечинкой!  
Питер закатил глаза и прошёл мимо Дэдпула. Уэйд последовал за ним. Когда они поравнялись, ладонь Питера нашарила руку Уэйда, пальцы сплелись.  
— Питти, — позвал Дэдпул после нескольких секунд молчания. — А давай собаку заведём.  
— Ага, семь.  
— Ещё лучше! — сказал наёмник. А потом, подумав, добавил. — И ребёнка!


End file.
